Star Trek TOS Season 2 1967-1968 (1970, UK)
This season saw Ensign Pavel Chekov added to the regular bridge crew. Although his first appearance in "Catspaw" had him operating the science station, "Friday's Child" established him as the ship's primary navigator. The Klingons returned, appearing in three episodes, establishing them as major adversaries. The Romulans also made a brief reappearance in "The Deadly Years" while Harry Mudd returned for a second tussle with the Enterprise crew in the comedic episode "I, Mudd". "Mirror, Mirror" saw Kirk and company paying a first visit to the mirror universe. The show began to explore the rest of the Federation, with the Enterprise making its first trip to Vulcan as Spock underwent Pon farr in "Amok Time". "Journey to Babel" saw the Enterprise transporting representatives of the Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites to a conference to admit the Coridans to the Federation, among them Spock's father Sarek. "Obsession" provided an insight into Kirk's early Starfleet career, revealing some of the details of his tour of duty on the USS Farragut. Regular crewmembers began to appear more. Scotty was firmly established as the Enterprise's third-in-command, given a spotlight in "Wolf in the Fold", in which he was accused of a series of murders. Chekov and Uhura were given a chance to accompany Kirk on an away mission in "The Gamesters of Triskelion" and Chekov also had a prominent role, and an opportunity for romance, in "The Apple". The Enterprise visited several planets based on Earth history, either by coincidence or as a result of Human visitors, such as Ancient Rome ("Bread and Circuses"), Chicago gangsters ("A Piece of the Action"), Nazi Germany ("Patterns of Force") and the American Constitution ("The Omega Glory"). There were other surprising encounters with Zefram Cochrane, the father of warp technology ("Metamorphosis"), the Greek god Apollo ("Who Mourns for Adonais?") and a giant space amoeba ("The Immunity Syndrome"). The show continued Gene Roddenberry's original idea of political fables, with two episodes identified as providing somewhat opposing commentary on the Vietnam War. The season closed with "Assignment: Earth", a back door pilot for a proposed spin-off series which saw Kirk and Spock encountering Gary Seven, a man employed by mysterious aliens to watch over 20th century Earth. Source memory-alpha.wiki.com. Regular cast * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy Recurring performers * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * Majel Barrett as Christine Chapel * Eddie Paskey as Leslie Episodes US airdates S02E01 Amok Time title card.jpg|September 15, 1967: "Amok Time" S02E02_Who_Mourns_for_Adonais__title_card.jpg|September 22, 1967: "Who Mourns for Adonis?" S02E03 The Changeling title card.jpg|September 29, 1967: "The Changeling" S02E04 Mirror, Mirror title card.jpg|October 6, 1967: "Mirror, Mirror" S02E05_The_Apple_title_card.jpg|October 13, 1967: "The Apple" S02E06_The_Doomsday_Machine_title_card.jpg|October 20, 1967: "The Doomsday Machine" S02E07 Catspaw title card.jpg|October 27, 1967: "Catspaw" S02E08 I, Mudd title card.jpg|November 3, 1967: "I, Mudd" S02E09 Metamorphosis title card.jpg|November 10, 1967: "Metamorphosis" S02E10 Journey to Babel title card.jpg|November 17, 1967: "Journey to Babel" S02E11 Friday's Child title card.jpg|December 1, 1967: "Friday's Child" S02E12 The Deadly Years title card.jpg|December 8, 1967: "The Deadly Years" S02E13 Obsession title card.jpg|December 15, 1967: "Obsession" S02E14 Wolf in the Fold title card.jpg|December 22, 1967: "Wolf in the Fold" S02E15 The Trouble with Tribbles title card.jpg|December 29, 1967: "The Trouble with Tribbles" S02E16 The Gamesters of Triskelion title card.jpg|January 5, 1968: "The Gamesters of Triskelion" S02E17 A Piece of the Action title card.jpg|January 12, 1968: "A Piece of the Action" S02E18 The Immunity Syndrome title card.jpg|January 19, 1968: "The Immunity Syndrome" S02E19 A Private Little War title card.jpg|February 2, 1968: "A Private Little War" S02E20 Return to Tomorrow title card.jpg|February 9, 1968: "Return to Tomorrow" S02E21 Patterns of Force title card.jpg|February 16, 1968: "Patterns of Force" S02E22 By Any Other Name title card.jpg|February 23, 1968: "By Any Other Name" S02E23 The Omega Glory title card.jpg|March 1, 1968: The Omega Glory"|link=http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/The_Omega_Glory_(episode) S02E24 The Ultimate Computer title card.jpg|March 8, 1968: "The Ultimate Computer"|link=http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ultimate_Computer_(episode) S02E25 Bread and Circuses title card.jpg|March 15, 1968: "Bread and Circuses"|link=http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Bread_and_Circuses_(episode) S02E26 Assignment- Earth title card.jpg|March 29, 1968: "Assignment: Earth"|link=http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Assignment:_Earth_(episode) UK airdates S02E07 Catspaw title card.jpg|April 20, 1970: "Catspaw" S02E02_Who_Mourns_for_Adonais__title_card.jpg|April 27, 1970: "Who Mourns for Adonis?" S02E05_The_Apple_title_card.jpg|May 4, 1970: "The Apple" S02E09 Metamorphosis title card.jpg|May 11, 1970: "Metamorphosis" S02E14 Wolf in the Fold title card.jpg|May 18, 1970: "Wolf in the Fold" S02E03 The Changeling title card.jpg|May 25, 1970: "The Changeling" S02E15 The Trouble with Tribbles title card.jpg|June 1, 1970: "The Trouble with Tribbles" S02E25 Bread and Circuses title card.jpg|June 8, 1970: "Bread and Circuses"|link=http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Bread_and_Circuses_(episode) S02E04 Mirror, Mirror title card.jpg|June 15, 1970: "Mirror, Mirror" S02E10 Journey to Babel title card.jpg|June 22, 1970: "Journey to Babel" S02E12 The Deadly Years title card.jpg|June 29, 1970: "The Deadly Years" S02E19 A Private Little War title card.jpg|July 6, 1970: "A Private Little War" S02E13 Obsession title card.jpg|July 13, 1970: "Obsession" S02E22 By Any Other Name title card.jpg|July 20, 1970: "By Any Other Name" S02E08 I, Mudd title card.jpg|July 27, 1970: "I, Mudd" S02E21 Patterns of Force title card.jpg|August 3, 1970: "Patterns of Force" S02E18 The Immunity Syndrome title card.jpg|August 10, 1970: "The Immunity Syndrome" S02E20 Return to Tomorrow title card.jpg|August 17, 1970: "Return to Tomorrow" S02E23 The Omega Glory title card.jpg|August 24, 1970: The Omega Glory"|link=http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/The_Omega_Glory_(episode) S02E17 A Piece of the Action title card.jpg|September 7, 1970: "A Piece of the Action" S02E24 The Ultimate Computer title card.jpg|October 7, 1970: "The Ultimate Computer"|link=http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ultimate_Computer_(episode) S02E11 Friday's Child title card.jpg|October 14, 1970: "Friday's Child" S02E26 Assignment- Earth title card.jpg|November 4, 1970: "Assignment: Earth"|link=http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Assignment:_Earth_(episode) S02E06_The_Doomsday_Machine_title_card.jpg|November 11, 1970: "The Doomsday Machine" S02E16 The Gamesters of Triskelion title card.jpg|November 18, 1970: "The Gamesters of Triskelion" S02E01 Amok Time title card.jpg|November 25, 1970: "Amok Time" Category:Star Trek Category:TOS Category:1967 Category:1968 Category:1970